In conventinal testing of small or micro-rocket motor thrusters, the motor is attached to a support sting which is instrumented to measure forces in three dimensions. The largest force component is aligned with the geometric axis of the nozzle and is easily measured. However, force components along the two orthogonal axes caused by gas dynamics and nozzle misalignment are small and difficult to measure. Forces applied to a spinning body of known gyrodynamic characteristics will cause measurable changes in body motion. By mounting a thruster/motor on a spinning body which is free to rotate about transverse axes so that the major thrust force is directed through the spinning body center of gravity, thrust misalignment results in spinning body coning. The coning magnitude can be translated into magnitude and direction of misalignment forces.